


no alone time

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Acerola is kept busy right up until the last minute.
Relationships: Acerola/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Series: Peecember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 2





	no alone time

For the most part, Acerola really does love being a trial captain. As a descendant of the long gone royal family, she does love to take part in any island traditions that she can, feeling closer to her family, to her ancestors, that way. And it gives her a chance to help new trainers, and helping people has always been something that she is passionate about, hence all the care that she gives to the children at the Aether House. Overall, she really loves being a trial captain, but sometimes, she gets a little tired of it.

Or, at least, right now she is tired of standing around waiting for the trainer to emerge from the abandoned supermarket, because she wants to be able to go back home so that she can go to the bathroom. It had not been that big of a deal when things started, but they have been in there for a while, and at this point, her bladder is nagging at her nearly constantly, making her squirm around outside, glad that there is no one around to see her all the way out here.

Still, she is going to have to rush back if she is going to make it to the bathroom without incident. She is used to having to hold it, with a busy schedule like hers, but even so, that does not make desperate situations like this any more bearable, and she is left gritting her teeth, trying to think about anything else, anything besides how much she wants to just drop her panties, lift her dress, and let go right here in the open.

And she would have done it by now, but she keeps getting caught up in the worry that the trainer will emerge right at that moment, and catch her squatting outside. Hardly a good image for a trial captain to have, so she has to keep fighting her need, until they finally emerge, ready to prove that they have completed their trial. Acerola feels premature relief setting in, which she also has to fight against, lest her bladder get the wrong idea, as she finishes up the final formalities, including teaching them how to use their new crystal.

But then she can send them on their way, considering for a moment that she should probably warn them about the nature of the island’s current kahuna…but she really has other business to attend to, and the trainer can figure that out for themselves soon enough. Or she can just put some pressure on him to actually do his job for a little bit, to make up for the fact that she did not do anything to prepare the trainer for him.

Either way, she hurries as quickly as she can to get back to home, only running as fast as her bursting bladder will allow her. Fortunately, it is not a very long walk, and even when she can’t run as fast as she would like to, it still does not take her very long before the Aether House is coming into view. She is finally almost there, and not a moment too soon; she feels like she could absolutely burst.

“Acerola! Acerola!”

But she should have known that it would not be this easy. Even though it has only been a couple hours since they last saw her, the children are as needy as ever, acting as if she had completely abandoned them, as if they never expected her to come back. They whine and trail after her, grabbing her arm or grabbing at some part of her dress, trying to keep her right there, so that she can give all her attention to them.

“It’ll be just a minute, okay? I can play with you guys as much as you want, but in a minute,” she promises them, trying to keep her voice even so that they can’t tell just how desperate she is right now. She is on the verge of wetting herself, and no matter how she tries to reassure them, she does not make it even a few steps before another child is trying to stop her, trying to beg her for attention.

Her room is not too far, and once she makes it into her room, she has her own bathroom right there, where she can take care of this, and then she can give them all the attention they feel like she is denying them. Step by step, she keeps pressing on, promising them all the while that she will be right back, if they all just wait patiently. After what feels like hours, but was really only a handful of minutes, she is opening the door to her room, pushing past it while nudging the child who tries to follow her in back out.

“I’ll be right back,” she promises, closing the door behind her, alone at last. She turns around, eyes drifting closed, and falls to her knees then, unable to wait a second longer, and certainly unable to make the rest of the trip to her bathroom, just across the room from her.

Her panties are soaked through almost immediately as it all starts rushing out of her, soon puddling on the ground beneath her as she tips her head back and moans with relief. She would be a bit more humiliated by all of this if she had not been able to make it to her room, but at least like this, she is completely alone, where she can get everything cleaned up and act like it never happened. And at least she can empty her bladder now, after being made to wait much too long, in the privacy of her own room, even if the bathroom proved to be too far out of reach.

At least, she assumes her room is still private, until she opens her eyes, her bladder empty. She is just about to stand up so that she can get cleaned up when she jumps, realizing that she is not alone at all. Sitting on her bed, Nanu looks over to her and asks, ever so casually, “So, long day?”

“And what are you doing in here, Uncle Nanu?” she asks, closing the distance between the two of them, rather than heading for her bathroom, where the towels she needs to start cleaning up are. The kids might be kept waiting just a little bit longer, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
